


Christmas Time

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Implied Relationships, It was written for Christmas, Two refered songs are in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: A small and nice Christmas dinner with the monster family





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a Christmas story a while ago and I post it here, too, even if it's a little to late :3

It was a hectic day for Toriel. Frisk decided to invite some monsters to decorate the house.  
To top it of they kept trying to convince her to allow more monster for Christmas. The goat would have loved to but her home just wasn’t big enough for everyone. 

Whereas the child and their mother where baking cookies in the kitchen, the others decorated the living room. Undyne hung up some self made straw stars on the window.  
In the meantime Alphys tried to entangle herself from the lights, which the surprising help from Sans. Papyrus and Mettaton tried decorating the tree. The tall skeleton kept on accidentally hooking the ornaments on his scarf and the robot made a scarf out of the garland.  
Surprisingly after the goat woman was done baking, everyone managed to decorate the room. “Ahh thank you all, my children! You are a big help!” Her voice was warm. She gave the cookies free for them.

“Ohh~~ wait what about the presents? Any wishes?” The robot did actually know what he gifts everyone already but he still asked. Papyrus was the first to answer. “THIS YEAR MY WISH IS YOU!” He listened to a lot of Christmas songs the past days. This made the star giggle. “Aww how cute~~ Then I will be your present! But not for the others~~” “awww shoot! and i thought i can have you as a present, too”, the short skeleton was joking. Frisk pouted, not jokingly. They concluded having a small celebrity crush on the robot, but they were happy for the tall monsters regardless. 

“Well, I get something awesome for Alphys!” The fish monster yelled in, making her girlfriend blush and Toriel giggle. The goat felt a tuck on her clothes. The human looked up at her. “Yes, my dear?” “Can we have some more here for Christmas?” The child was asking her this the whole time. “Awww dear, we don’t have much space!”, she tried to argue but the human stayed determined. “Please! Just three more?” The boss monster sighed. “And who do you have in mind?” Frisk smiled a little at this. “I was thinking that we invite Flowey, Asgore and Napstablook” Both, Mettaton and Undyne, peaked up at this. “Ohhh yesss~~ this is a great idea! Bl-…. ehhhh Napstablook doesn’t need much space either!” The robot knew that his cousin always made themself as small as possible. “Awwww yeah! And it would be hella nice to see the big guy again!”  
Toriel knew that if the robot and fish monster already agree with each other that she has no place to argue. “Well okay! I guess that they can come, too!”  
It was worth it to hear her child’s cheerful scream.

 

  
Christmas came very fast for everyone. Frisk was very excited, which made their mother both happy and exhausted.  
The child got even more excited after all arrived. Toriel decided that everyone opened their presents before they eat.  
The monsters and Frisk were quick to act. Alphys was more than overwhelmed. She got tickets to japan from Undyne and a new figurine from Mettaton, an apology that he accidentally broke her old one. 

Frisk made everyone a self made stick. This idea came to them after Sans told them of a German song about wood. Though they gave everyone a serious present, too. Even if it was a joke, Papyrus was happy that the robot dressed in ribbons and a bow in his hair, like a present.  
Asgore gifted everyone with a plant and gave Toriel a poinsettia. She still was angry at him but appreciated the nice gesture.

After everyone finally calmed down they sat on the table. It was a little cramped since there were so many monsters but it was comfortable nonetheless.  
“SANS! WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO METTATON?” The taller brother wanted to sit next to his crush. “i want to make a good impression?” This made Toriel and Mettaton giggle. “Awww but you aren’t that bad of an employee~~” Sans still had his comedy routine in Mettaton’s resort. He built a new one on the surface. Everyone was pretty much surprised at the robot’s statement, since the short skeleton seemed so lazy. 

The star grabbed a cup and drunk from it. Sans grinned when the robot found out it was filled with ketchup and spit it out. “heh maybe you should use your own cup” The small monster took the cup from Mettaton and was about to drink from it. “SANS! DON’T DRINK METTATON’S SPIT!” The skeleton looked at his younger brother. “oh, your right! wanna keep it?” “NO!” Whereas the skeletons argued, gave the small ghost their cousin a handkerchief. This grabbed Alphys attention. “Oh, N- Napstablook? How a- are you doing?” The ghost was surprised that someone wanted to talk to them, other than their cousin, but answered regardless. “Me…… Oh~~ I am alright….. Mettaton spends a lot of time with me…..” They smiled softly. Something they started to do more after their cousin came back. The lizard nodded but she jumped at her girlfriends loud voice. “Soooo, Asgore! How are ya?” The former king chuckled. “Ah, I am fine! I had a lot of work but it’s nice to calm down once in a while.” The fish nodded. 

Asgore was very important in human-monster communication. The male goat lit up after this. “Oh, I remember! I was in this one shop and they had something called orchid show? I think it was the name. But it was very nice. So many different flowers. I even found some that reminded me of you all!” He referred to his presents he gave the others. Flowey shook his leafs at this. Asgore took him to the shop. 

The only human from the bunch softly petted the flower next to them. “What?” Flowey’s voice wasn’t the nicest but he tried. They whispered to the soulless plant, who made a weird face at this.  
After that Frisk turned to the other monster next to them, Mettaton. They petted his leg. When he looked at them, they pointed up to show a mistletoe, hold by Flowey. The robot giggled at this and he smooched their cheek. This made Papyrus peak up with wide eye sockets and Sans chuckle. Toriel was okay with it since it was just on the cheek.

After the meal, Frisk played with the flower monsters whereas the others talked. Even the two boss monsters were talking to each other in a friendly manner. In the meantime, Sans put his ketchup drink on fire, due to the oily spit of the robot. Papyrus berated him for doing so and Mettaton giggled, while holding Napstablook in his arms. Alphys and Undyne were cuddling. The lizard talked happily about her preparation to japan.  
Frisk was content that everyone was happy. They poked Flowey’s head, making him whine.  
The child giggled. It was a good Christmas and they where happy to have such a loving family.


End file.
